The New Blue Lantern
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: Blackest Night arrives and as Hal Jordan and his comrades of the color spectrum fight the oncoming Black Lantern army, all hope seems to be lost. Until a certain Blue Lantern arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Green Lantern the Animated Series_, and I don't own any of the characters.

Note: This was just a short drabble that came up after the season finale of GLTAS, enjoy! This is my first GLTAS story so please be kind!

…...

Hal Jordan was frustrated.

And he really wished he had charged his ring earlier.

"Jordan, stay focused!" Sinestro ordered as he shot out with his yellow ring.

The human Green Lantern gritted his teeth, biting back a retort to the yellow lantern.

He turned his gaze back to the enemy before them, the Black Lanterns. Monstrous beings that took on the appearance of dead loved ones and who had an unsettling knack for throwing all their failures straight back at them. They were deadly physically and psychologically.

"Hold your ground," the Indigo Lantern beside him ordered calmly as she used her staff to shoot one of the Black Lanterns in the chest, "Star Sapphire and Green Lantern, strike him now!"

"On it," Carol answered as she and Hal shot simultaneously at the Black Lantern.

Sinestro added his own yellow power to the mix of light.

She didn't even need to order Atrocitus to shoot, he was already shooting red bursts of energy everywhere.

"Green Lantern, use your power wisely and shoot only sparingly," the Indigo Lantern ordered as the enemy seemed to thin.

Hal nodded, "If we can just get out of this for a couple minutes..."

"There's no time for that Jordan," Sinestro snapped as he pointed towards the enemy, "They've sent reinforcements."

Carol followed his gaze and added grimly, "At least double the numbers from before."

"We'll kill them all," Atrocitus snarled as he lit up into a vibrant fire of red.

"Don't be so reckless, Red Lantern," Sinestro ordered, "We need a plan, something better than just charging in and getting ourselves killed."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Hal added, "He has a point."

"I didn't ask for your approval, Jordan," Sinestro stated crossing his arms.

Hal frowned but before he could answer, Carol interrupted him, "We don't have time to fight each other, we barely have enough energy to fight the army in front of us!"

Hal glared at Sinestro before backing away, while the Indigo Lantern turned towards the Black Lantern army.

"We haven't much time," he muttered.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Sinestro retorted.

"Is he always like this?" Carol questioned Hal.

"Yeah," he answered.

Hal surveyed the others. They all looked tired and worn; they didn't have the strength to fight one more Black Lantern let alone the massive force standing before them.

Turning towards Carol, he took her hand and said sadly, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Her eyes softened and she leaned her head against his, "Hal, I came because I love you. I made that choice. You never dragged me into this. At least not this time."

Hal chuckled, "Too bad it's for the last time."

"Not quite," a voice came from behind him.

It was a familiar voice, but Hal couldn't place who it was.

Suddenly, a beautiful blue light washed over the Lanterns. The light seemed to strengthen them, with the Indigo Lantern standing up straighter and stronger. Sinestro didn't seem to have changed, but Atrocitus was muttering about how the light was annoying him.

Hal himself felt stronger,. He glanced down to see his ring was now fully charged.

And he felt hope for the first time since they had begun this battle with the Black Lanterns.

Hope.

Smiling, Hal said, "Good to see you Saint Walker."

Carol seemed confused, "Hal, that's not..."

"Really, Hal, you promised you would come across the universe to save me. You didn't think I would do the same for you my friend," the voice stated lightly, "I'm almost a little hurt."

Hal turned around and felt his eyes widened, "Kid?"

Flying down was Razer, but the former Red Lantern was no longer dressed in his fiery red suit.

Instead, his costume was a long deep blue and black jacket with black pants. His hair was uncovered, revealing his short white hair. His face looked peaceful, and he had a small smirk on his face as he looked down on the Green Lantern. But on his chest, instead of the old Red Lantern insignia, was a Blue Lantern hope symbol.

_What the heck was going on?_

"You're a Blue Lantern now?" Hal asked in disbelief, "When and how did this happen?"

Razer landed softly on his feet and explained, "Not long after I went on my search, the ring chose me."

"Weakling," Atrocitus snarled.

Razer either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, "I took on the ring, and here I am."

"Wow," Hal managed as he placed a hand on Razer's shoulder, "You're come a long way, Razer."

His friend smiled, "Finally I feel free of all that hate that consumed me for so long."

Razer added, "And not having to utter the Red Lantern Oath is a plus."

Hal smiled as Atrocitus grumbled, "You are unworthy of the honor."

Razer shrugged, "Perhaps you would have done the same, if only you would release the hate and anger you hold inside."

Atrocitus pushed Hal aside and leaned down in front of Razer, "Do not tell me how run my Corps you little worm!"

Hal stood ready to defend his friend, but Razer shook his head.

"Perhaps, we can delay this confrontation for later," the Blue Lantern suggested, "After we have defeated this Black Lantern army."

Atrocitus growled but turned away.

Hal was impressed, "You really have changed."

He then turned serious, "About your search...?"

Hal was afraid of what he would see on Razer's face, but the unusual glint in his friend's eyes seemed to convey all he needed to know.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," he grinned.

"If you've finished with the love fest, I suggest we attack them before they kill us," Sinestro suggested irritated.

Hal nodded, before turning to Razer, "After this is over kid, I so need to take a picture of you to show Kilowag. He won't believe you're a Blue Lantern."

Razer shook his head, "I am not here for your amusement Hal."

"Now that's the Razer I remember," Hal grinned slapping his friend on the back.

The former Red Lantern smirked.

"We make our stand here," Sinestro announced.

"He likes to think he's the leader around here," Hal whispered to Razer while Carol shook her head.

"You do not order me about," Atrocitus began, "I am Lord..."

"We know," Carol cut in, "can we please just fight these things. I don't know how much we can take of this. We're wasting energy we don't have."

"Star Sapphire Ferris, you have to hope for victory," Razer stated, "And all will be well."

"Okay, that is going to take some getting used to," Hal muttered.

…...

Enjoy!

Please leave reviews!

And please help save the show!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: I decided to extend this one-shot with two more chapters. Here's chapter 2, chapter 3 should be up later.

Enjoy and please leave a review!

…...

Blackest Night had come and gone leaving the Lanterns exhausted, but victorious.

Black Hand had been captured and the Black Lanterns had been destroyed and sent back to where they came from.

"We did it!" Hal grinned as he grabbed Carol by the waist and embraced her.

Carol laughed tiredly as she wrapped her arms around the Green Lantern.

Indigo-1 leaned against her staff and sighed with relief.

Sinestro had his typical no nonsense expression on, but his lips were quirked up as if he was trying to hold back a grin.

Atrocitus stood gazing around the battleground, as if hungry for some more victims.

Larfleeze was flying about and was laying claim to everything in the surrounding area, from the trees to the slabs of concrete to the other heroes who had joined in their fight.

An audible "Mine!" could be heard repeatedly.

"There really is not hope for him is there?" Hal commented out loud as he turned to face his friend, Razer.

The Blue Lantern turned and smirked, "Well, Saint Walker insists that there is hope for anyone."

"He wanted to steal all our rings," Carol pointed out, "He even tried to steal my boots."

Razer laughed lightly and Hal had to admit that it was strange seeing the former Red Lantern acting so freely. But he would be the first to say that he was happy to see the long suffering kid finding some humor in his life.

"Agent Orange also mentioned how he wanted the human Red Lantern's trident," Razer noted referring to the Queen of the Sea, "And he's been eyed Sinestro's mustache for quite some time."

Carol laughed at that as Hal admitted sheepishly, 'Well, the stache is impressive."

The three Lanterns glanced over at the Yellow Lantern himself, who was raising an eyebrow at Larfleeze, as if watching the Orange Lantern for any sudden movements.

Sinestro looked as if he would slaughter anyone who dared touch his sacred mustache.

Razer laughed quietly along with Hal and Carol.

Sinestro glanced over at them and remarked coldly, "I am not here for your amusement."

Hal ignored him as Carol turned back to Razer, "Do you really think that Larfleeze can change?"

Razer shrugged, "That's up to him, but I have come a long way as well. Hal can back me up when I say that there was a time when I seemed beyond hope."

The Green Lantern placed a hand on his friend's shoulder ,"Kid, you were misguided. Even as a Red Lantern, you tried to do good. You were a hero before the blue ring chose you."

Razer smiled gratefully.

Carol cut in, "Larfleeze, on the other hand, is..."

"A crazy greedy lunatic," Hal finished.

Before the Blue Lantern could respond, he was yanked backwards by the shoulder.

Atrocitus threw Razer across the street; the Blue Lantern crumpled to the ground.

Hal and Carol immediately surrounded Atrocitus, aiming their rings at his chest.

Indigo-1 followed suit by pointing her staff at the Red Lantern leader.

Larfleeze paused and glanced up curiously, "Mine?"

Even Sinestro was pointing his ring at the Red Lantern, and his expression told the others that he would not tolerate Atrocitus's rages any longer.

"Atrocitus, stand down," Hal ordered.

Razer slowly helped himself up and he glanced up at the Red Lantern leader, who was glowering down at his former apprentice.

"This fool made a mockery of me, stole my lantern battery, betrayed met to the Guardians and the Green Lanterns, and then has the audacity to show his face in my precense!" Atrocitus growled brandishing a spike of firey red energy.

"You so much as touch him and you won't be able to walk away from here unscathed," Hal threatened, his eyes narrowed.

Razer raised his hand, "While I appreciate the help, Hal, I'd like to handle this alone."

Hal wanted to protest but Carol stopped him, "This seems to be something he needs to do, Hal."

The Green Lantern closed his mouth and faced his friend, who had a determined expression as well as almost devious smirk. Somehow Razer had this thought out, and Hal had a feeling this was going to be highly entertaining.

"Fine," Hal conceded.

Razer approached the taller Lantern and gazed up at the growling Lantern, "Atrocitus, this may be difficult for you to understand, but I no longer bear any ill-will for you."

Atrocitus seemed stunned before retorting, "Arrogant fool, the anger you possessed can't be put out like water on a tiny flame."

The former Red Lantern shrugged, "Perhaps, but maybe I decided to rely on hope instead of the destructive emotion you live on."

The Red Lantern's response was to swing out at Razer, but the Blue Lantern sidestepped Atrocitus and stepped behind him. Atrocitus turned around and sent out a rope of red energy around Razer who used his blue energy to break the rope apart. He then blocked another blast from the Red Lantern before avoiding a series of blasts that left the ground charred.

Sinestro seemed impressed by this display, "The boy is humiliating Atrocitus, very intriguing."

"Hal, do you believe this?" Carol questioned as she watched the battle with wide eyes, knowing full well how difficult battling Atrocitus could be.

"Kilowag so needs to see this!" Hal exclaimed as he grabbed his phone from somewhere in his suit.

He pointed the camera phone towards the two Lanterns and hit record.

Carol rolled her eyes, "Really?"

Hal silenced her, "Shh, the verbal battle is half the fight, babe!"

"Atrocitus, my old friend," Razer said with a hint of sarcasm that Saint Walker probably wouldn't have approved of, You've slowed down since we last met."

Atrocitus responded with another two blasts; Razer blocked them fairly easily and continued his taunts.

"Old age perhaps?" Razer offered.

"It wouldn't be Razer without the snark," Hal commented.

Atrocitus fumed and charged towards the Blue Lantern; but Razer flew up and launched off of the Red Lantern's back, causing him to lose balance and slam to the ground.

"Or perhaps rage is not as powerful as you would believe," Razer offered.

Hal realized what was going on, the Blue Lantern ring's energy was dampening the Red Lantern's energy, even one as powerful as Atrocitus would be left weakened by its effects, especiallly since the Red Lantern was already probably exhausted from a long battle.

"I'll kill you, you insufferable runt," he proclaimed and he lunged for Razer who flew up and landed softly a few feet away.

"I am not even remotely sorry to tell you that I have no plans to die today. I made a promise to someone to return in one piece," Razer said with a gleam in his eye.

"Then I'll return you in one charred piece," Atrocitus retorted as he ran to Razer, but the Blue Lantern dodged him and shot a ray of blue light at the Red Lantern.

Atrocitus nearly slipped, but he steadied himself.

He clutched his side and grumbled tiredly, "This isn't over, Razer."

"Yes, it is," Razer replied sternly before making his way over to the others, "I have quite enough of grudges for a lifetime."

The Red Lantern leader cursed, but he had clearly drained more power than he intended and was was breathing heavily. He did, however, manage to glare at the amused expressions of his temporary allies' faces.

Sinestro was the first to speak, "Anyone who can run down Atrocitus with even a ring of blue hope has my respect."

"At least we don't have to worry about Atrocitus stabbing us in the back today," Carol muttered.

Razer smirked as Hal congratulated his friend. He placed a hand on Razer's shoulder, "Now let's get to Oa. Kilowag would hate if he missed you."

"Indeed," Razer smirked.

…...

There's chapter 2!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a review!


End file.
